


Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank in: A Galactic Adventure !

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Ratchet & Clank, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: AU: No thieves in Time, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Awkward Flirting, Be Careful What You Wish For, Combining video game mechanics with a story mode, Crack in Time spoilers, Crossover, Enemy Mine - Freeform, Extreme Sports, Heists, High School Flashbacks, Jealousy, Multi, News Media, Pop stars, Ratchet and Clank movie spoilers, Space Battles, Supervillains vs Superheroes, Up your Arsenal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-04-21 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: During a particularly dull week on planet Earth, the main 3 members of the Cooper gang : Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray received a mysterious message from an anonymous contractor on Thiefnet offering them a chance for the heist of a lifetime, in the Solana Galaxy..But the Solana Galaxy, along with both the Galactic Ranger's reputation and Captain Qwark's ego have taken a heavy pounding, due to the length of Chairman Drek's evil plan, the destruction of the planet Novalis by the Deplanetizer, Qwark's collaboration with Drek being revealed and the former Galactic Ranger Dr Nefarious's attempt to wipe out all life in the Solana Galaxy, which fortunately got stopped by Ratchet and Clank.So when reports of a theft involving Captain Qwark's data file reach the dynamic duo's ears, a chase across the galaxy ensures, with Carmelita Fox's help. Only problem is that the Cooper's contractor, who is revealed to be Doctor Nefarious himself in a new robotic form, has no intention of keeping his own word to the gang. Can the two opposite sides  work together, or is the whole universe doomed to suffer under Doctor Nefarious's iron-fisted rule of robotic supremacy?
Relationships: Bentley/Penelope (Sly Cooper), Bentley/Sly Cooper/Murray, Brax Lectrus & Cora Veralux, Clank & Elaris (Ratchet & Clank), Clank & Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank), Elaris/Dr. Nefarious, Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: The Raccoon Master Thief vs the Bio-obliterator

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own the Ratchet and Clank or Sly Cooper Video game series, they belong to Insomniac Games and Sanzuru games respectively.  
As always, please rate, comment and review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien invasion of Earth and people being turned into robots, isn't exactly the most dangerous thing Sly Cooper has faced. But Doctor Nefarious might have his own goals in mind..

#  Sly Cooper Prologue: The Racoon Thief vs the Bio-obliterator!

### Paris, France at 14:30 pm on the 10th of May.

The entire street on the entire Champ de Élysées shopping boulevard is covered with blaster fire craters and an Interpol blockade with cops is preventing anyone else from getting out the ruined building in the early afternoon . A strange giant orange and silver metallic shaded sphere is lying there silently, as if waiting for a command from it's master. 

( Sly Cooper narrates as the racoon master thief, who is wearing a blue, grey and gold space armor set shimmies up a nearby department store chimney on the rooftop with his trademark cane and checks through a Binocu-com coloured blue. He is voiced by Kevin Miller.). 

Sly: My name's Sly, Sly Cooper and I'm a thief. Well to be honest I come from a long line of thieves and business was booming, but that's not important right now. What's important is stopping the guy who created this device from hurting anyone else on Earth, after the launch in Paris, but I've seen my fair share of mad science in my thieving career. From the dreaded Clockwerk's millennium honed lethal devices forged to eliminate the Cooper Gang, the Klaww gang , but to be more specifically Arpeggio's Leonardo Da Vinci inspired inventions and more recently Dr M's crazy bioengineered mutants, I think I can take this guy on my own. Even though he did try to double cross the Cooper Gang after we we exchanged info on the galaxies. Though I think I'll keep some of those nifty gadgets for myself. " 

* Various scenes of past villains, including Raleigh, Clockwerk, Arpeggio and Dr M scatter past the screen briefly, before we switch art styles to 3d graphics on the video game screen.* Hey Bentley, what's that device's Status?"

A title card pops up with a blue splash of paint and a golden outline as he strikes a pose with his Cooper Cane confidently:

##  Sly Cooper, The Master Thief and the latest Cooper!

Meanwhile on the other side of the Binocu-com, a green turtle in a wheelchair with a green and grey suit of armour was typing into a portable laptop in the safe house of the Cooper Clan and stated to Sly nervously. (Bentley is being voiced by Matt Olsen as always.) Bentley: "Erm be careful Sly. We don't know how much power is left in that Bio-obliterator after what it did to all the Eiffel Tower visitors and Winthrop when it first touched down on Paris. We probably shouldn't have taken his offer in the first place. My girlfriend and the other members of the gang are keeping the people who got turned into robots away from the populated areas or the police station. I'm going to join with Murray so we can regroup."

Bentley's own title card popped up with a green splash of paint with a silver outline, as he readied a grappling hook from his wheelchair in the nearby city street:

##  Bentley, the Brains of the Cooper Gang!

Suddenly as Bentley hovers near the Cooper Van, a pink hippo wearing a striped wrestling mask and a T-shirt with a Cooper gang symbol, along with some fighting gloves and pink-grey trousers and waterproof metallic shoes jumps out of the van then smashes a nearby Nefarious Trooper robot that was just about to attack Bentley . The hippo and the final member of the original Cooper Gang, Murray is visibly winded and starts talking to Bentley. (Murray is being voiced by Chris Murphy.) Murray:" Hey Bentley, where's Sly? I've been having to drive the van through Paris traffic and away from the Interpol blockades. The Murray might be tough, but the Murray can't take on all those cops at once. Should I smash some of those robots who aren't Bio-obliterated people or not?" 

Murray's title card pops up with a splash of pink paint and bronze lettering , as he strikes a defensive pose with his fists. 

##  Murray, the Brawn of the Cooper Gang! 

Bentley looks unimpressed at Murray before replying. Bentley(annoyed) : "No Murray, actually that could be a good distraction. As long as we don't cause too much property damage in the process. I'd better contact Sly. Crazy how the nanotechnology in these new suits repaired half of the old Clock-La injuries."

( After the Murray segment of the cut-scenes , we switch back to Sly as he looks at the Bio-obliterator through the Binocucom. The segment changes from cut-scenes mode to game-play mode as Sly looks through it while walking atop the department store roof and sees some stealth auras on the festival Pennet flag lines, while a slight Parisian jazz tune plays in the background. Sly:" Okay, I need to find a way to get across to the Bio-obliterator and fast, before Carmelita shows up or Winthrop tries to do what the guy who turned him into a robot wants. Bentley, you got any ideas for which Cooper Clan technique that's in the Theivius Raccoonus I should use." Bentley(binocucom): "Okay Sly, jump and press the circle button to use the Rail Slide technique of Tennessee Kid Cooper, but watch out for those electricity cables , they could take a pretty big bite out of your Thief Meter. That's even without the nanotechnology built into your new suit and the rubber shoes." Sly:" Okay, thanks for the refresher Bentley. Jump and hit the circle button, got it."

Sly's Thief Meter shows up on the screen, with the usual blue raccoon Hit point bar and yellow Gadget meter below it, the player should move Sly towards the Penney flag lines with the left analog stick ,then use the Rail Slide move to reach the Champs des Élysées streets, while avoiding the power cables and phone masts, or Sly will lose a third of his health meter from the electric shock. Several breakable objects are littering the road and blocking the way to the Bio-obliterator device as the Jazz music starts to have an unsettling techno beat added to it, Sly should look around with the right analog stick, as he receives the next message from Bentley. 

Bentley (binocucom message): "Okay Sly, press the square button to break breakable objects, or defeat guards with your Cooper Cane. There's not many guards here because Interpol is evacuating everyone who hasn't been turned into robots. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't let our guard down, especially since the guy who hired us through his butler might be monitoring us as we are speaking , right this very minute!" 

Sly Cooper : "Yeah okay, so ,I need to hit the square button to hit breakable objects to get coins, which we can spend on the Thiefnet and especially that break lock on the blockade to the Bio-obliterator. I can do that easy as pie, though it's certainly been a while, like 7 or nine years, which can't be right, since it's the year 2013. Luckily there's some intergalactic nanotechnology crates from the Solana Galaxy, which I can use to patch myself up from those fiery craters messing up the road." 

The player should move Sly towards the blockade with the left controller stick, while picking up Interpol themed coins on the way. Make sure not to steer Sly near the blaster fire craters, or he will lose half of his thief meter hp, which will turn grey if near a Game over. But fortunately there as some staple nanotechnology crates from Ratchet and Clank near the craters to heal the Thief Meter, so when you reach the wooden barricade of the blockade, keep pressing the square button to break through it.

After the player has successfully breached the barricade, both the player and Sly Cooper see Detective Winthrop attempting to lead Inspector Carmelita Fox towards the Bio-obliterator with a quick camera zoom-in, while Sly receives his next message from Bentley. Bentley(Binocucom message): "Okay Sly, you need to shut down that Bio-obliterator and quick. I know you've got feelings for that foxy cop Carmelita, but we need to shut the device down for good." Sly: "Well that doesn't mean I'm okay with letting her get turned into a robot against her will, shouldn't I stop Detective Winthrop and save Carmelita Fox, or should I turn off the Bio-obliterator with the Shadow Technique, but doom Carmelita in the process?" Bentley: "I don't know but you had better do it fast, before the Bio-obliterator activates again."

Inspector Carmelita Fox is trying to struggle her way out of an arm grip by the robotised purple weasel Detective Winthrop and starts shouting in the struggle while trying to kick him.(Voiced by Grey Delistle): "Let go of me, Detective Winthrop! As an Inspector of Interpol, I am legally your superior! We need to leave this blockaded place now." (Carmelita Fox's Titlecard shows up with a splash of orange paint near the Interpol badge of her uniform.) 

##  Carmelita Fox, the Inspector cop of Interpol! 

(Winthrop ignores her, until she breaks free from his grip and rotates towards the camera and Sly Cooper . His own boss fight title card comes up onto the screen, with a siren sound affect and he is voiced by Justin Beiber.) 

##  Winthrop, the Bio-obliterated Interpol Detective- Sneaky Robot Rookie!

##  Winthrop:" Negative Carmelita, you are my crush that I've been waiting for a long time, wait isn't that the squishy master thief Sly Cooper you mentioned during that chocolate heist? My master will definitely reward me for getting rid of an organic and I'll get a promotion from Interpol for putting him behind bars, so it'll be a double benefit for me! Get ready you traitor to your robot overlord, here comes the Winthrop!"

"Whew, that was a good one-liner. And Barker said watching that British Cold Fur movie was a bad idea!"

(The boss battle theme for Winthrop is an actionised version of the Interpol break in from the first game and you auto save your game file before the fight..) This will start the first boss battle in the game, as Winthrop jumps into the boss arena near the Bio-obliterator . Winthrop has a purple and grey weasel headed Police Meter, compared to Sly and it occasionally flashes red and blue whenever he takes damage .

This probably might shake Sly fans up a bit, having a boss fight in the prologue, but as long as you manage to dodge his modified pistol attacks that take out an eighth of the Thief Meter during the fight and hit him during the reload period, you should be okay. During the second half of the boss fight, he will use a Plasma whip and Carmelita's Shock pistol, which will test your jumping skills with the X button as her shock pistol can take out a quarter of the gauge , but a shorter reload time than his first phase. Also keep an eye out for his Plasma whip if you try to hit Winthrop in close range, as he will counter by taking your Cooper Cane with it and you'll need to dodge his attacks, get some nanotechnology to heal up and counter with the square button. 

Once you defeat Winthrop, the next cut-scenes in the usual comic book art style will begin as Sly hurries to turn the Bio-obliterater machine off, while Carmelita Fox hurries over to pick her shock pistol up. Suddenly a strange screechy robotic voice echoes from the Bio-obliterator at Sly Cooper and it seems to recognise him as the background music shifts to a darker reprise of the Sly Cooper theme tune. ?????(Voiced by Armin Shimerman): "So you miserable Earth rodent, you think you could innterfere with myyy little revenge scheme on my greatest archenemy and I don't mean that green suited buffoon Captain Qwarkkkk! Well, think again, for my Bio-obliterator shall soon begin its second test run and I think you would look good in metallic chrome." Sly: "Well you betrayed us first. Should have known it was too good to be true. But now it's different and I'm not running!"

Suddenly Carmelita jumps in front of Sly Cooper to save him from the Bio-obliterater and the scene rewinds to the events of a few months ago as the Zoni Orvus pauses the scene to look at the players. Orvus(voiced by Charles Martinet): "Oh hello there all you Earthlings. My name is Orvus and I am the master of the great clock. Now you are probably wondering how this disaster happened on Earth. Well let me tell you what happened when a mad scientist ensnared the Cooper gang into his revenge plot against my son's friend Ratchet and you know him as Clank. The Great Clock records all." The cutscenes show a shadow puppet of Doctor Nefarious hiding with his hands enthreading the Cooper gang against Ratchet and Clank as the real title appears.. 

##  Sly Cooper meets Ratchet and Clank in: A Galactic Adventure! 

## 


	2. The fateful offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is dull in France and Sly is bored. So when an interesting offer about another galaxy comes up, will he take it?

####  Four months ago on Earth in Paris, January the 21st, 9;15am.

Sly Cooper was bored, the cut-scene goes back to a 2d comic book style as he bounces a ball back and forth in his dad's house on the outskirts of Paris and the camera focus upon him wearing a casual striped french t-shirt and jeans in his bedroom. "What dangers are there for me to face today? Nah, no master criminals to thwart, no minor crimes, no nothing. Wow, I'm bored and I've barely started my chores for the week." Suddenly the next cut-scene panel showed Bentley calling him on his flip phone in Amsterdam . "Hi Sly. How are you handling this Friday. We've been cleaning, cooking, washing laundry and I feel a lot better now we aren't on the run all the time. Don't tell me you've gotten bored again." 

"Yeah, I'm bored again. But sure, doing mundane stuff feels nice for a change of pace. Interpol's been quiet, which has kept Carmelita happy. But nothing matches the thrill of thwarting a master criminal's evil schemes, well to me at least. How's your girlfriend doing anyway?" Sly asked curiously , feeling a need to know more gossip just to interest him about Bentley and Penelope.

"Oh me and Penelope are getting to known each other a bit more. Still haven't gone on a date yet, but we're going steady. I'm working on a few inventions with her , but nothing majorly earth shaking. Why are you asking anyway?" Bentley replied back, feeling surprised that his old friend was wanting to peek into his private life. He relaxed in the Jordaan district park as Penelope hurried over wearing blue dungarees. 

Just then, a third panel appears as Murray is calling them from the docks in Calais. "Hey guys, I'm going to be back in Paris by 1 in the afternoon, since the security guards are checking my van's paperwork and my passport. Just calling from the port, after my demolition derby championship win in New York City . Yeah I think port and York rhyme pretty well together. See you later." "Just curious and I wanted someone to talk to about life on civilian street." Sly replied back to Bentley, while being surprised by Murray calling in at the last minute. "I'm going to finish my call now. Think Penelope is here. See you tomorrow Sly." 

As Murray ended his phone call, along with Bentley while the panels of their speech bubbles vanish, Sly sighed in boredom, after hanging up his phone and started cleaning the house, fixing up his dad's bedroom, clearing broken glass, having lunch and just trying to act normal. But Sly was growing restless and just as he was about to go out for some shopping at 11:45, his Thiefnet account lit up with a light blue flash._ "You have one new message." _. He looked confused but clicked on it anyway, only to receive a strange blue hologram voicemail as a stuffy British voice came on the other end of the voicemail. __

_ __ _

?????(Voiced by Micheal Bell): "Oh my, did I interrupt something important? Or is this the Earth residence of the master thief Sly Cooper himself ?" 

Sly is visibly confused and asks the caller something as the panel splits to show a metallic gloved hand on the other side on the line, as his voice turns into a worried shout. Sly: "Yeah, that's my name, but how'd you pick that up. Because I quit the thieving business after the Cooper Vault caper in 2003, so who are you and what do you want? If you don't give me a straight answer, then I'll call the gendarmes!" 

__  
__  


The other caller visibly acts incensed, by Sly's suspicions as the hologram briefly turns red and states back to reply to his caller, before turning blue again. ?????: "Well you are a rather rude fellow, Mr Cooper. If I hadn't been told by my master to hire you for a job, then I would have hired someone in the thieving business who has a better sense of manners than yourself. Anyway , for clarity's sake, my name is Lawrence and I am a butler." 

Sly is writing down everything that Lawrence has been saying in a notepad and underlines Earth with a question mark, something seems off, as he asks Lawrence something again. "Okay, you told me your name and your occupation, but why did you mention my home planet? Well technically it's everyone's, so what are you hiding anyway? " "Ah, I should have mentioned it before. Well, I am currently calling you from the planet Aquatos in the Solana Galaxy, which is approximately 10 miles from the Milky Way Galaxy if you turn left at the Kuiper belt . Admittedly it took three months for your exploits to reach my employer's ears, so forgive me for not being aware of your early retirement." 

Now Sly was floored with convincement that he'd gotten a phone caller from outer space and sighed. "Alright Lawrence, but what exactly do you want? I'm famed for stopping master criminals, so which kind are we talking about?" 

Lawrence just gave a bemused chuckle in suprise as he began to explain the situation at hand, or paw. "Ah well I want you to steal something containing the personal files of a certain someone, a long thorn in my employer's side, ever since his high school days in a biology class, which since I am a robot, I can't exactly comment. He was a credit hog, that became a glory hound as he got older who stole the ideas for my employer's inventions and eventually drove him to quit the Galactic Rangers. Oh, the Galactic Rangers are like your Earth's Interpol and the United Nations peacekeeping force, for future reference. He used to work for a certain company's Chairman Drek to create inventions, but the doctor is now independent. The former bully's name is Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark." 

Sly groans at the mental image of a slimy-money raking toad version of Captain Qwark hoarding his own merchandise and Neyla's silhouette laughing in Arpeggio's blimp over Arpeggio's death, before becoming Clock-la. "You're telling me that I am going to have to go after a sleazier male version of Neyla, who was a high ranking Klaww gang mole in Interpol, in another galaxy that I barely even know and just on your employer's word. Okay then, but you'd give me something of equal value first, because if I find out you are pulling a fast one on me, you'll get a pretty good idea why it's not a good idea to double cross the Copper family honour or my gang." 

Lawrence quickly cold reads Sly's mood, before replying back. "Well, I could interest you in some upgrades to your cane and other little gadgets, as a complimentary bonus. So what is it to be?" "Alright, you've got me there. Though I'll talk it over with the others first. Hear you later." As Lawrence also put the phone down and the cross galaxy phone call ended, Sly sighed and hurried to get some lunch, while the music changes back from intense techno into relaxing French tunes. "A phone call from outer space that lasted ten minutes? That's pretty weird. Better go get some lunch." 

Back on the secret base of a certain someone on the planet Aquatos, Lawrence's employer is intrigued and asks his loyal butler a question. 

.

????: "Soo, did the Earth mammal master thief took the bait well as we thought, Lawrence?" Lawrence visibly sighs with relief, while checking his cleaning products. Lawrence: "Indeed sir, why I took a few creative liberties or lies during the call to Sly Cooper, like leaving out that you also attempted to vaporise an entire city after your mistreatment by the Galatic Rangers, invented a weapon of planetary destruction while you were still organic, knowingly collaborated with a planet looter of a chairman who destroyed six planets, double crossed said chairman in an attempted act of galactic omnicide for the entire Solana galaxy and are now planning on mass converting an entire galaxy into robots ."

His employer laughs maniacally for a few moments, before freezing up and playing Lance and Janice, although his full body isn't shown in the cutscenes. "-Muahaha! Oh this will be the perfect revenge scheme of them all. In fact, it will be the perfect distraction from my rreal plan!" 

"In hindsight, Sly Cooper probably should have double checked everything first, but the first stage of the mastermind was set into action by one unexpected phone call." Orvus reappears and states as the scene ends. "Though Clank was able to recover a record of the call, it would be cold comfort knowing Sly hadn't stolen the datafile of Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark out of malice. But rather misinformation on the cunning doctor's part., along with his butler Lawrence."


	3. Arrival in Solana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two galaxies indirectly converge, but what will come of it? Peace or Chaos? Also what's up with the UFO rumours?

####  At least two weeks before the Thyrranoid attack on Planet Veldin, on the 14th of March in Paris, a Saturday.

#### . 

Sly, Bentley and Murray all walk up and meet up with each other at Sly's house as the panels converge back into one, Sly is obviously the most nervous about the meeting. This is because Inspector Carmelita Fox is visiting his house. Suddenly the doorbell rings and he sighs. "Okay, guess I'd better get the doorbell, since it's my house."

He opens the door, only to find a relieved Inspector Fox and looks more relieved as a result, before quickly greeting her. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Fox, what brings you to my humble abode on the outskirts of belle Paris?" "Hola Sly Cooper, gracias for letting me in on such short notice. There have been reports of bright lights spotted over Paris and people going missing. Barker thinks maybe your team could debunk this mystery." She replied to him curtly while tossing her hair at the rain in the porch, defrosting it and putting her coat on the coat rack in the landing.

Bentley groans at this. "Hold up a minute Carmelita. Wouldn't the paranormal investigators be more suited to deal with something like this? This is kind of out of our league and it's a bit of a last minute thing." Carmelita sits down on a chair, before replying to Bentley. "Well they came back with inconclusive results, but they all thought it was an unidentified flying object, which admittedly is pushing it a bit. There have been several UFO hoaxes across the world, but this might just be the latest one. Think it over for me okay, Interpol doesn't need to look bad because of a hoax causing people to panic." While Murray helped make tea and coffee, Sly looked at the picture of his dad sadly. "Don't know if I should take up the legacy again Dad. But I hope you're happy up there." 

Meanwhile over at Aleero City, on the planet Kerwan, Solana's Galactic Rangers were awaiting a mission briefing in the Hall of Heroes. Cora Veralux and Brax Lectrus's name tags appear on the screen, with a sleeker science-fiction look compared to the Sly Cooper cast, with Cora's colour being blue and Brax's being coloured orange.

#####  Cora Veralux, The Dynamic Sharpshooter!

#####  Brax Lectrus, The Tough Operative! 

Cora adjusted her headband , before turning to Brax ."Hey, have you heard that there've been weird energy ratings neat the Shadow Sector lately. Something tells me something big is going on, besides that whole Deplanetiser thing, that took five planets and my home planet Novalis." Brax is visibly surprised at his partner's worry, before replying back on his customised chair. "Nah, it's probably just some new spacecraft flying off to a nearby galaxy. Anyway, our new boss is coming to make an announcement, so let's make sure we have everything we need to look good. Please don't keep on beating yourself up about it. "

Then a mixture of subdued grey lights, along with gold, red and blue confetti appears in the the main hall as the Galactic Ranger's newest Commander, a Cazarian teenage girl with a light brown fur pelt, blue eyes and a black bob wearing a customised version of the Galactic Ranger's uniform that has a phoenix symbol walks down the main hall, as Elaris sighs in relief, before quickly grabbing a microphone. "Phew, okay everyone. Meet our new Commander, Sasha Phyronix from the planet of Marcadia! She's just about to run the Allero City Fitness Course, let's see if she can beat our last contestant's time!" 

Sasha suddenly runs up the fitness course at the word go, as the other three Galactic Rangers and the press all watch with bated breath, to see whether or not she could beat Ratchet of Veldin's sixty nine second time limit. Remarkably, despite several close calls and near falls, which a certain shark toothed media owner smirked at, she bested his record with a shave by of six seconds. "Alright everyone, enough about the showboating about my predecessor Qwark . Now in light of the recent incidents, I Sasha Phyronix will lead the Galactic Rangers into a new era! This time, we will have more emphasis of relevance, along with practicality and not just looking stylish or fun. I swear this on my honour as the President's daughter!" 

Elaris's light pink and silver title card and Sasha's brown and purple card also come up as the new boss poses for the photo shoot in a stern way, as the others take officious looking ones to commemorate this new dawn . 

#####  Elaris, the Put Upon Tech Expert 

##### , 

#####  Sasha Phyronix, The Burdened Presidential Galactic Ranger!

#####  The crowd of civilians and the reporters all cheer at this, not realising someone else is interested, for all the wrong reasons. The mysterious benefactor for Sly's next job smiled coldly in the dark as his red optics looked at the scene.

Meanwhile back on Planet Earth, in France's capital city Paris after Carmelita had left Sly's house, Bentley was so shocked about what had happened last night, he nearly wound up slapping Sly in the face! "Sly, what were you thinking accepting a phone call from a stranger from outer space!? Seriously , this could wind up like another Neyla incident all again, but in a different galaxy we barely even know!" . Sly is visibly annoyed at this and replies back to Bentley's shouting. "Yeah, well I tried to put up a good defence, but he struck my weak points all too well. He did kind of leave a few glaring hole in his persuasion attempts though, seemed really dry and didn't quite seem all that up on recent events here on Earth." 

Murray also looked worried and he added in his own point of view, while washing the dishes as the scene switches to a slightly tense music chord. "Something seems fishy about all of this Sly. Did you kind of remember how he sounded? Because we might need to let the others know about this suspicious phone call. Seriously, I have dream time powers, but there's no way we could get a phone call to outer space or aliens. The Cooper Van isn't made for space travel you know." 

.

Then suddenly the same blue hologram from last night appeared in the living room floor as Lawrence's hologram checked a watch."Ah, all three of the original Cooper gang. Greeting Mr Bentley and Mr Murray, my name is Lawrence and indeed I am the figure who contacted Sly Cooper for my boss." "Wait a minute. Who's your boss Lawrence?" Bentley asked as the robot butler replied "Oh, my master is quite the genius scientist. Rest assured, he can get you there eventually to Solana." 

Murray piped up. "Yeah, how are you going to do that?" "Oh just a simple mass teleport for your group from planet Earth to the planet of Eudora." "Wait , what Lawrence?!" All three of the original Cooper gang members stated as a beam of light suddenly teleported all three of them away from Earth as a spaceship flew away from Paris. 

Dimitri opened the front door only to quickly call the police. "Sacre blu! Sly, Bentley and Murray have been kidnapped by a UFO!" End of the third pre-level cutscene.


	4. The Kerwan Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sly and co get abducted by Lawrence's boss, contradictions add up. But the first level of the game starts, with a heist on Planet kerwan and a data file containing the info on Captain Qwark at stake.

We open to the gang's temporary safe-house onboard the Leviathan as it flies near the planet Kerwan's orbit in the Solana Galaxy. Sly is visibly nervous. "Guys, this is our first heist in outer space."

"It's our first time doing anything outside of the Solar System, that's for sure Sly." Bentley snarked as Murray replied "Yeah, can't believe we got teleported onto a UFO. Anyway, I need the bathroom." 

Then Lawrence walks into their room and states "Would you sirs like spacesuits and new uniforms for your sojourn into the Solana Galaxy. Courtesy package from the Doctor, with a nanotechnology tracker just to ensure you stay alive." "Gee thanks Lawrence, but why are you giving these to us?" Bentley asked, while Sly was already getting changed from his Sly 3 outfit, something wasn't quite right here. 

"Why master Bentley, the Doctor merely wants all three of you in shipshape before the Kerwan Job. Of course he's checked everything, even the Clock-la incident." 

Sly: "Alright, alright I get what you're thinking now. How did a suspicious doctor get a hold of information involving the Clock-la incident, which wasn't even related to his galaxy? Well none of us knew just how well he'd gathered any data on us at the time, so it wasn't the weirdest thing ever." 

"But enough talking let me get into the swing of.. The Kerwan Job." 

The title card shows Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray wearing armour from the Up Your Arsenal game in their colour schemes carrying a data map in Aleero City, to get ready for a heist, as the Galactic Rangers are preparing to stop the heist and Doctor Nefarious's hands are shown in the background of the title card. 

Level 1-1: The First steps on Kerwan. 

The teleporter sent them to a under-passage that looked a lot like something out of Attack of the clones, as the Doctor stated on the Com-links "Good, it's a bit faulty, but you all should be in the under levels of Allero City. I'll be giving youu the objectives, so listen up! First thing first, meet up at the first marker. The stealth application has a disguise setting, so make sure to use it when you're sneaking about. Press the L1 button for that." Sly asked "Doesn't some of my ancestor's techniques work the same way Doctor?" "Yes, but the security's got stuff like credit card vaporisers and a death ray." 

Qwark spat out his nano-juice and stated ."Wait what? A grey raccoon looking Lombax stole my data-file and some other stuff from the Galactic Ranger's base on Kerwan?!" The Rilgarian bartender replied uncaringly. "Yeah, every news channel's been talking bout it. What's really weird is that the thief's uniform looks a lot like something Doctor Nefarious would make, but he's been dead for at least 3 years now. Don't see why you're interested." 

"Well. it's going to be terrible if Doctor Nefarious is still alive, doing evil plots. But someone must take a stand." 

Qwark paid his tab, changed into his alter-ego Sharron and stated to the Taxi Driver "Excuse me Mr Driver. I need a lift to Kerwan. My name's Sharron Starspangle and I'm a member of the Captain Qwark fanclub." "Well you're a bit weird, but okay Sharron. The media's eating that Sly guy up like crazy!" The Taxi Driver replied as Orvus groaned in embarassment.


	5. Ratchet Vs Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ratchet winds up fighting Sly on the planet Veldrin, due to a teleportation accident by Lawrence.

"Sir, the teleporter was had another glitch. Now Sly Cooper is stuck on Planet Veldin, but so far nobody exactly has been paying attention to you, yet. I mean most of the heist has been kept top secret." The Doctor yelled at Lawrence as he pointed at the CCTV field and recordings. "I already saw that happen on my ship Lawrence, if it wasn't for that turtle being organic, I would have put a job offer in your spot instead!" Bentley raised an eyebrow before muttering "Something seems way too fishy about that heist on Kerwan." 

Sly Cooper then raised an eyebrow the sign for Planet Veldin as he looked at the plateau. "Okay Sly, you're stuck on another planet you don't know. But at least it looks a bit like Utah." 

Ratchet was steaming with frustration as he yelled at Sly Cooper. "Look pal, I'm kind of busy dealing with the Tyranoids right now! I know you're probably looking for a spaceport. But dealing with Dr Nefarious's forces for my own home planet takes priority!" The


	6. Interlude

"You actually faced off against the dynamic duo of the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet and Clank?! Well I'm impressed. He's quite the pest, I mean hero. Why he fought against Chairman Drek's Deplanetizer and stopped Captain Qwark's scheme to manufacture a Protopet crisis in the Bogon Galaxy. But I take it you already had adventures of your own on planet Earth?" Sly nodded while Bentley and Murray both readied their own questions to count their mysterious benefactor out. 

"No, why would I remember that handsome, I mean really ugly shade of green face of a wanted supervillain?" The Doctor replied in a mixture of surprise, shock and narcissism at the face of the green skinned organic Doctor Nefarious being projected by Bentley's Holo-projector, along with a recording of his last moments aboard the Deplanetizer. 

Qwark got hurled through a time portal, due to space pirates, got amnesia and stuck on Planet Florana. Well for now, but Bentley decided to split the datafile into five hidden secrets in a holo comic about Captain Qwark, just in case the Doctor betrayed the Cooper Gang. Meanwhile, Ratchet was still dealing with the Tyrranoids and helping the robot Galactic Rangers. 


	7. Chapter 7: Capital City Doublecross

"Well, I guess you learnt too much of my evil plan before I even revealed it to the universe! So I will eliminate you turtle and your firends!" The anonymous hologram glitched as the infmaous Doctor Nefarious revealed himself and kicked the Cooper Gang off his ship. 


End file.
